


Get on your knees and pray

by TheHangedMan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Body Modification, Demon Belial, Demon Summoning, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, M/M, Nun Lucilius, Nuns, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/pseuds/TheHangedMan
Summary: How hard can it be to summon the Devil?
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Get on your knees and pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnicordia (hihazuki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/gifts), [GStK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/gifts).



> No Beta, spelling errors galore.

Lucilius knelt before the altar, a worn rosarie clutched between his hands. The smooth wood dug into his palms and the taste of blood filled his mouth. With a down turned face and eyes closed he sat in silence, contemplating his transgressions.

He was not praying; long ago he had forgotten how to. He knew the words of course, and when asked to, he would recite them before the others. But there was no heart behind the mindless repetition. The act of prayer had lost its purpose when he had discovered his. Yet, even now, alone, he still prostrated himself in front of the cross in a meaningless display of submission.

“How long are you gonna stay there? I’m getting bored.” A low voice from behind him whined and a heavy weight settled against his back. 

Irritating.

When Lucilius did not move from his spot or make to acknowledge the voice’s owner, the mass atop him multiplied and he staggered, struggling to stay upright. Still he said nothing and eventually the press of another warm body against him disappeared. Wordlessly, without opening his eyes, Lucilius righted himself and resumed his prayer stance.

“Ciliuuuuuuuuus! Come on!” Again the plea came, louder this time, and Lucilius said nothing. “Come on, come on, come oooooon!”

Even as his companion rocked back and forth against him, throwing one of the most unseemly tantrums Lucilius had ever had the displeasure of witnessing, he refused to acknowledge him. So similar to an uncouth child was he in behavior, it was almost insulting considering the price Lucilius had paid to bring him here. He wondered if it was possible to train creatures of this sort, nothing in his tomes had indicated anyone had ever attempted such a feat.

“Fine, I’m gonna go take a leak on one of the saint statues.” His impetuous companion informed him. As the weight lifted off of him and he heard the tell tale sound of rustling clothing, Lucilius sighed. The miserable wretch was so desperately vying for his attention. If only Lucilius had managed to summon something more powerful; he should have offered more. He had called for Lucifer, for Satan himself, and all he had managed was this insufferable-

“God damn. If Michael could see herself, she’d lose it.” The insufferable individual in question laughed as he chose his target, one of the many statues that lined the hall of the defiled sanctuary. He relieved himself, shouting more profanities into the open night air, through one of many shattered stained glass windows, as he did so. 

What was he trying to do; entertain a crowd of crickets with his vulgarities? Lucilius scoffed quietly to himself, at least no one else but him could hear his companion’s words. 

“So you can hear me.” Suddenly the smooth voice was right next to him. Hot breath washed over his ear. He could imagine the sneer that must have been painted on the other’s lips.

Lucilius did not flinch. “If you’re bound to me, demon, then obey me. Sit still and do not speak.”

“I told you, I’m not!” The demon, for that was what he was, changed his tone abruptly having been acknowledged. “You never made a contract with me.”

“...and yet you continue to pester me.” He cracked an eye open and slowly turned to look at the dark haired devil. Deep crimson eyes stared back at him. “Can you not return to where it is you came from?”

The demon pouted and crossed his arms. “You’re just going to pay the price to summon me and not forge a contract? You haven’t even asked me my name yet.”

“The cost has already been paid; It was nothing I was not already willing to live without. Your name is irrelevant to me. You are not Lucifer, therefore a demon of your specialty has nothing of worth to offer me.” Lucilius stated as a matter of fact as he lowered his clasped hands to rest against his knees, releasing the small wooden cross as he did so.

“Mmmm, worthless. I’ve been called that before— but hey now, what do you mean I have nothing to offer? I’m an incubus, you can’t say you don’t want anything from me.” The demon crouched next to him, peering at his face expectantly. Behind him, a long scaled tail swayed and a set of twin leathery wings twitched, betraying the anticipation the demon felt. 

“I do not.”

“You nuns are all so repressed,” He moaned, throwing his head back dramatically as he did so, “let me show you a good time Cilius. I’ll give you a name to scream; give you an act of worship you can really put your faith into.”

“You’ve avoided my question. Can you leave by your own volition or not?”

A deep sigh left the demon’s lungs and he settled himself on the ground beside Lucilius, stretching his legs out in front of himself. “No. Not unless you sleep with me under pact.”

“That is not my problem. I’m busy, go pester someone else.”

The demon visibly shivered and a delighted smile split his lips, “Oh Cilius, so cold, so sadistic. You’re just my type.”

Lucilius did not grace that with an answer and instead returned his attention forward to gaze up at the old wooden altar and the large angel statue that rose up behind it. When he was younger, far more naive, he would have shunned advances like this with outright venom in order to preserve his purity. It was laughable now to think about the person he once had been. Keeping himself pure in order to be fit to be a bride of the maker was the least of his concerns now that the entire hall was drenched in the evidence of his sins— no, his failure.

There must be some way to amend this oversight. He was running out of time before his crime was discovered and he was tried and burned as a witch. He could move on, find new materials, start the summoning over from scratch, but before that he needed to find the root cause of his mistake.

“Demon. What is your name?”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” The demon perked up at that. “My name’s Belial, sweetheart.”

Belial, he thought, turning the word over in his head. He could not remember a demon who went by that name, but there was something else. Did this creature take him for a fool? Lucilius narrowed his eyes and stood up. “Belial, what will you offer me in exchange for a contract?”

Cockin his head to the side, Belial peered up at him with a look of curiosity. “Flipping the tables around on a demon? You know that’s a risky ploy, can’t be sure how I’ll bite back. Mmmm, but as for my services? I can give you anything you desire.”

At that, Lucilius lifted an eyebrow. “What I want is to tear god from his throne. How does a pact with a lowly Incubus help me when even Lucifer, the one who I intended to call here, failed that task?”

There was a long pause as Belial processed the words, then, after another moment of consideration, he whistled. “Damn, you really are more than meets the eye.”

Lucilius tapped a finger impatiently against the sleeve of his tunic. “And you are less. In comparison to Lucifer, you are nothing.”

All of Lucilius’ past jabs seemed to have little to no effect on Belial, but this one struck a chord. Instantly, a foul look slipped onto Belial’s face and his mouth drew into a hard line. “I don’t want to talk about him. He’s boring, and you said it himself, he failed. You on the other hand, you’re something.” Belial regained his composure.

“Your flattery means nothing to me. You rely too much on that silver tongue of yours to distract from the bigger picture.”

“I’m not bad with my hands either.” Belial interjected, but upon seeing the way that Lucilius continued to grow more impatient, he continued. “I got the feeling you weren’t exactly pious, but it’s pretty blasphemous wanting to use the devil to take down God, especially coming from a nun. What do they teach you during those needleworking lessons? Do you even have a plan beyond trying to subjugate the devil? What are you going to do with him?”

“The details don’t concern you.”

“Aww come on, let’s get to know each other a bit. I can’t help you if you aren’t willing to work with me. Do I have to guess?” The demon stood again and moved to inspect the large summoning circle drawn on the stone floor. The wooden pews had been pushed aside to make room for the bloody inscription leaving a wide open area in the center of the sanctuary. 

“As I said, an Incubus cannot help me.” If Belial was so insistent on trying to play him with this charade he would have to eventually take matters into his own hands.

“Hmmmm…” Belial scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Who taught you how to make this?”

“No one.” Lucilius countered, somewhat offended. “I gathered books and developed the spell and symbols myself.”

“So you’re a self taught witch? I was gonna say, this looks like a mash up of a bunch of spells.”

“I’m not a witch, I’m an alchemist.” Lucilius clarified. “This is science.”

“Right… an alchemist who makes blood offerings to demons. I’m sure the church wouldn’t care one way or another.” Belial continued to study his work. “They kill scientists right alongside demon worshipers.”

“Where did I make my mistake, Demon?”

“I see the summoning call and the sacrifice, I even see where you penned in your bodily offering. Very clever of you to not leave that up to chance. I’ve heard stories of some poor bloke who didn’t specify the sacrifice of a heart. Olivia showed up to that pact only to find a corpse.” Belial laughed. “You do know that the nature of your offering can change the classification of demon you summon, right?”

“It should not have mattered considering that I used plenty of alternative material. The only miscalculation I could have made would have been in the amount of blood. Even then I should have called something more powerful than an Incubus.” Pointedly, he stared at Belial.

“Maybe, maybe… tell me Cilius, what’s this part here about? It doesn’t look like you activated it, was that intentional? I can see that it’s Alchemy, not Witchcraft, but what’s the purpose of th-” The demon stopped himself short as suddenly it clicked. “I was right, you are interesting.”

Lucilius crossed his arms and watched the demon suspiciously. 

“Are you really a nun?”

“I was raised by the sisters here and took my oath at this altar.” Lucilius confirmed.

“So then how does someone of your background come to hate god so passionately? You really were planning to summon Lucifer and merge yourself with the Prince of Hell? Bubs would have loved this, it would have worked too.”

“So what went wrong with my summoning?”

“Nothing within your control actually, call it a power scuffle.”

“Do you intend to continue to masquerade as a lowly Incubus?”

“Alright,” Belial put his hands up in a sign of surrender, “maybe I told a tiny little lie of omission. You assumed that’s what I was based on my appearance.” 

“I assumed nothing.” Lucilius countered.

“Sure, sure. How would you have known that you summoned Lucifer’s dear younger brother, second in command of Hell?” A toothy grin spread onto Belial’s face, baring his dangerous fangs. He flexed his fingers, drawing attention to the jet black fingernails, thick and sharp enough to tear flesh. The swaying tail had stilled and his demonic wings began to slowly stretch out in a careful display of dominance.

Lucilius held his ground against the piercing crimson gaze. He would not be intimidated by this impetuous devil. “So, I made no mistake, you just got in the way.”

All at once, Belial’s shoulders sagged and the intimidating display fell. “Harsh! I’m a prize myself, aren’t I?”

Lucilius ignored him and began to pace, stepping over the spent circle careful to avoid the epicenter. The blood had dried days ago and parts had begun to flake off and fade. He hadn’t been mistaken then, he could still try again. There was a Monastery nearby where the monks worked. They would take him in if he was careful with his words. Lucilius would have to work quickly in order to complete the ritual a second time before being discovered. 

What could he give up this time that would be worth enough and still survive? A kidney possibly? That might not be enough. His last sacrifice had already left him feeling ill with intense lower abdominal pain and persistent night sweats that often carried on into the day. There would need to be more bodies this time, a greater volume of blood to offset the disparity in his offer.

“Pay attention to me.” Belial waved a hand in front of his face. “I’m trying to help you out here. I’m not Luci, but I can offer you so much more than him.” 

“I’m not interested.”

“I’ll help you bind yourself to him. Come on, all I ask in exchange is that you let me fuck you.”

There was another long pause.

“You’re joking.” Lucilius stared back at him blankly.

“I’m not!”

All of this whining was really starting to become intolerable. 

“Those services are not of equal value and I am not a fool. I have no interest in participating in intercourse. I am not some mindless rutting beast that will pay you to copulate with me nor can I carry a bastard child for you if that is what you hope for. You want something else.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I’ve fallen for those sinful good looks of yours?” Belial advanced on him, drawing far too close, pressing in until Lucilius was forced to move back to preserve a perimeter of unimpeded personal space. 

“Demons do not bargain for free.” He informed Belial stubbornly. Lucilius was running out of space to step back. Before he knew it, his heel made contact with the base of the altar and Belial closed the rest of the space between them. The demon leaned forward, planting his hands firmly against the ledge of the solid wooden surface, caging Lucilius. “I’m not bargaining for free; I’ve decided on my price. I want you.”

A hand took hold of his chin, forcing Lucilius to look up and meet the Belial’s intense gaze. He held still, holding the stare with equal potency. 

“I refuse to be owned by a demon. Pick a different price.”

“What? No, I’m only— I don’t mean I want you in that way. Putting a lead on you would be such a waste of your potential.” Belial stuttered out, losing the illusion of calm. “It’s flirting. I’m flirting with you!”

Digging his nails into the hard wood of the altar, Lucilius surveyed him. Was this to be believed? He didn’t think so, but taking into consideration what Belial was… and what he was not, the risk actually wouldn’t be that great. 

“Show me.”

Belial’s other hand lifted off of the altar and slid smoothly to his hip. “Ah, there we go. Let me give you a sample of my expertise to help convince you, free of charge of course. You wouldn’t refuse a gift, would you?”

Just then, rough hands grabbed his thighs and Belial lifted him up to rest on the altar. Behind him, bronze candle holders and silver offering trays went spilling out onto the stone floor beneath them. They clattered loudly, but Lucilius refused to take his eyes off of Belial.

“Anything you do will not be pleasurable for me if you intend to convince me with that. You know what my price was.” Lucilius crossed his arms, it wasn’t an outright refusal he supposed.

Belial nodded thoughtfully, “I can’t restore what you lost in payment of a debt—”

“I don’t want you to.” Lucilius interrupted him.

“—but I suppose I can ease the pain for you, I know just the thing.” Belial smiled and, before Lucilius had a chance to refuse, pressed his open palm to Lucilius’ abdomen. A powerful heat radiated out from the touch, melting away the stabbing pain that had assaulted him since the sacrifice.

“I am not paying you for that.”

“I don’t expect you to.” Belial sighed. “It’s a gift; a show of my good faith. May I?” 

As he spoke, Belial moved down to kneel at Lucilius’ feet, awaiting permission to touch him. Hmph, was Lucilius to believe that some demons exercised more consideration than most humans did? Well, it wasn’t actually that hard to accept. Lucilius gave him a curt nod.

Greedy fingers lifted at the hems of his skirts and slid them up to reveal a flash of ankle. Smooth palms rubbed against the thick fabric of his tights, feeling out the shape of his calves with great interest. 

“This first part is just a display of my skill, no strings attached until the main event.” Belial reiterated. Slowly, purposefully, the demon’s hands spread apart his legs. The devil’s crimson eyes were ever on him, waiting for some sort of reaction. 

Lucilius offered none. “You cannot charm me creature, I have taken precautions against witchcraft and trickery.”

“Always so suspicious of me. I’m literally just trying to get in your pants.”

Just then, two fingers pressed against the juncture of his legs, feeling him out beneath the fabric. Lucilius closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, a deep set scowl carving itself into his face. “Demon.” Came the warning, rumbling from his throat.

“Mmm?” Belial hummed as he switched to his thumb, rubbing against Lucilius in slow even circles. “Something the matter?”

“I do not intend to sit here all night waiting for you to reveal your true intentions. If this is the only way you’ll speak then hurry it up.”

“Whaaat? I told you!” A loud groan left Belial, “Now you’re gonna rush me? Art takes time, I wanna do this right. You did drag me outta Hell for this, the least you could do as a servant of the ‘good Lord’ is display a bit of patience.”

Suddenly, a loud tearing sound greeted his ears. “Belial.”

“Your skirts are getting in the way of all the action. I’d much rather have a good view than try and do this under a tent.” 

As he said this, Belial finished tearing a slit up the side of his skirt. It only took one more powerful yank to shred the waistband. The layers of his skirts fell away, pooling in a heap around his thighs. With a carefully neutral expression, Lucilius assessed the damage, and decided against a scolding. What did it matter if Belial destroyed his religious habit? He would not be needing it anymore now that the congregation was effectively dissolved.

Through the thin fabric of his tights, Lucilius felt hot breath wash over him. Belial had drawn his face closer and panted open mouth mere inches away from the juncture of his legs. Hungry half lidded eyes stared up at Lucilius, reveling in any scrap of a reaction he could pull from him. While he knew that there shouldn’t be any harm in feeding this beast, he had already thrown what virtue he had away, something stopped him from letting go completely. 

Spite.

Belial’s soft full lips pressed against him teasingly, kissing him, transferring their warmth into him. Still, he exercised control over himself, keeping any indication of his level of enjoyment carefully in check. If Belial had hoped for a reactive partner to share in this debauchery with him, he had come seeking that from the wrong source. If he wanted anything, he would have to put in more work than that.

A deep inhalation of breath sounded out from Belial as he nosed into him, closing his eyes reverently. “You smell so good Cilius, I can’t wait to get a taste of you.”

A bored look slid onto Lucilius’ face. “There’s no point on dragging it out, if you want to put your mouth on me then do it.”

“Foreplay Cilius, foreplay.” Belial chided, but his hands were moving to the waistband of his tights. He worked them down, along with everything he wore underneath, and pulled them off of Lucilius’ thighs. The sheer fabric was stripped off, halted only by a pause to remove the simple black slip ons he wore on his feet. Cold night air met the exposed skin and Lucilius shivered, now bare from the waist down. 

“The more you stall for time the faster I lose interest in entertaining you.” Partially a lie. Loath as Lucilius was to admit it, he might have had his curiosity peaked. In a lazy motion, he opened his legs back up, revealing himself to the demon. Then, with a hand hooked under Belial’s chin, he drew him back in. “Come, put that mouth of yours to work.”

“Yes sir...” Belial breathed out, suddenly transfixed by what lay between the spread legs. He followed where Lucilius led, obedient to the command. As he settled back to where he’d been before, Lucilius shifted his grip on the demon, running his hand back through the dark tousled hair to anchor at the back of his head.

This time, when Belial kissed him, the sensation was not dampened by any fabric barrier. Regrettably, although Belial was not any sort of explicit pleasure demon, he was still good at what he did. His lips worked expertly, pressing soft intimate kisses against him that teased just the right and wrong amount. Lucilius gritted his teeth and coached himself to remain still, giving Belial nothing in return for his efforts. Even as the kisses deepened and he felt the hot slide of the demon’s tongue part him, all he did was tighten his grip.

Irritatingly enough, that was all it took to encourage Belial. A throaty moan rumbled out of him and his nose pressed up into Lucilius, rubbing him before his tongue could take its place. Hot and wet; it licked a long tantalizing stroke against him from top to bottom then focused its efforts. The tip swirled around him, tracing shapes with smooth even strokes. 

Then Lucilius felt hands on him, forcing his legs apart further as the hungry mouth began to devour him with haste. The touch moved in further, pawing at the insides of his thighs with scratching nails as if demanding more despite being presented everything he had. Then, two fingers were against him, below Belial’s chin. As they pressed close to their intended destination, Belial pulled off just enough to speak. “Where would you prefer my attention?”

“It-“ Lucilius stopped himself, surprised by the desire that slipped out with his voice. Carefully, he started again, this time mixing a smug confidence into his crude words. “It won’t make a difference anymore. Stick it wherever you like.”

A delighted laugh left Belial’s mouth and, pausing before returning his attention to the task before him, he turned his eyes up to look at Lucilius and spoke. “Is this the reason why you hate god so much; because he put you in an ill fitting body?”

“What a simple minded way of thinking that led you to that conclusion.” Lucilius scoffed and pulled Belial back onto him with a rough jerk of his hair. “I count it as a minor infraction on a list of far greater transgressions, but that item in particular will soon be amended.”

Belial mouthed his acknowledgment into Lucilius’ parted legs and, with permission given, he coated his fingers in the wetness and pressed them in. Lucilius shuddered as they entered him. Belial’s fingers were pleasantly thick and he could feel a slight discomfort in the stretch to accommodate them. The nails had looked so sharp and yet he experienced no pain even as they curled up into him, coaxing more small noises out of him.

It wasn’t that he’d never touched himself before this, but he had to admit it had never been in pursuit of self pleasure. This was… very different. As Belial’s fingers made themselves comfortable inside him, they began to move, stroking against him at a rhythmic pace. That, combined with the warm mouth that sucked at him was more than enough to distract him from where they were and what they were doing. 

In fact, it did more than distract him.

Something in the pit of his stomach began to build. It was pressure and heat, and it coiled like a metal spring growing tighter and tighter as the physical attention continued. In theory he knew what was happening. Lucilius knew not to be alarmed by the sensation, but even so it was becoming more difficult to keep his body in check. His hips twitched and the muscles in his arm jerked, catching him off guard enough to let free a quiet choked off gasp of pleasure.

Deep red eyes darted up to him immediately and another long drawn out euphoric moan rumbled against him as Belial basked in the small indicator of his enjoyment. Lucilius narrowed his eyes in response and again reminded the demon to keep his attention on the work in front of him with a sharp tug at his hair. Unlike Belial, he did not find enjoyment in the pleasure of others. He was here to receive a service that had been offered to him at no material cost. 

Loathe as he was to admit, that accidental slip of the tongue was exactly the kind of encouragement Belial needed to bring him to the edge. The pads of his fingers pressed into him firmly, fucking against his wall with near reckless abandon. The heat of his tongue was too much, he couldn’t hold out any—

There were few times in his life that he could recount feeling this overwhelmed, none of which he cared to recall right now. It was intense, like the churning of currents and the crashing of waves. It overtook him without warning, dragging him by his hands and feet towards release. At first he felt as if he were spiraling up, like a column of steam rising to the heavens, and then suddenly he was falling, rain crashing back down to the earth. 

As Lucilius returned from the high, he panted and slumped back against one of his bent arms. With half lidded eyes and a curtain of eyelashes to shade them, he finally let his attention drift back to the demon that was servicing him. At some point, Belial must have drawn off of him, for now he met Lucilius’ gaze, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

”That’s right, loosen up and let yourself enjoy this.” Belial wiped his mouth and then pressed a kiss against his inner thigh. “It’ll be more fun if you just let go.”

Well at least there was no need to pay the demon any compliments, Belial already gave himself enough. “I have no intention of giving in to a demon like you. Haven’t you wasted enough time, tell me what it is you meant by ‘you want me’.”

“I’m hurt that you’d think I’m anything but genuine in my desire to please you. Maybe what I want out of this is just seeing you enjoy yourself unrestrained.“

“Then you’re not a very good demon. Demon’s do not leave an exchange empty handed.” Lucilius countered. ”My temporary pleasure is worth nothing to you.”

“Nothing? Now don’t be modest. You’ve gotta admit the idea of getting in between the legs of the one who’ll subjugate the Devil and tear God from heaven is a pretty lofty reward. Consider this my way of getting to know you a little better.” As Belial said this, he stood up again and drew close until his face rested just a palm’s width away from Lucilus’.

Lucilius did not flinch even as hot breath, fouled with the smell of his own pleasure, washed over his face. A grimace slowly slid onto his face, “Is it that you’ve run out of options? I don’t see you working hard to get out of this incomplete contract with me.”

Throwing his head back, Belial let out a round of loud, barking laughter. “Me? Run out of options? You’re so difficult to convince even with me here, in the flesh, giving you a taste of the best I have to offer. Is it so hard to believe that I’ve grown bored of hell? It’s a pain living under Lucifer’s thumb.”

“I thought you were the king of hell, isn’t that why I summoned you instead of him.” Another contradiction.

“Like I said, you were unlucky with your timing. If you’d put this whole thing off for another day or two I’d be taking a swim in the lake of fire for my betrayal and you’d be a good couple of feet taller, strolling around with twelve wings and a legion of fallen angels and demons to answer you. But hey, for what it’s worth I’m glad you didn’t.” As he spoke, he shifted his hips in closer, pressing the shape of his clothed arousal into the space between Lucilius’s thighs. The tight leather rubbed against his overly sensitive flesh, dampening the material where is made contact.

The frown had slowly morphed into a deep set scowl. The friction neither felt good nor bad at this point. “So you really are the root of all of my problems.”

“I am!” Belial met the accusation with a prideful grin. “But here’s the thing, now that I know your plan, I don’t think it’s half bad. I might want to tag along.” 

Lucilius crossed his arms.

“Mmm, I get it, you want to put a label on a relationship like this, so here’s the bargain I’m offering you: in exchange for me handing you the body of Lucifer, why don’t we make this an exclusive arrangement?”

A long silence followed his proposition.

“In exchange for all of the power of hell... you’re attempting to court me?” Lucilius for once, couldn’t keep the emotion off of his face; he was just too baffled by the stupidity of all of it.

“Call me a hopeless romantic, but we just have such good chemistry. I think I could get used to living under the heel of a man like you. We’re in a church, what the hell, let’s put a ring on it.” The demon named Belial, younger brother of Lucifer, second in command of hell, nuzzled up against his neck affectionately. 

Lucilius considered the offer carefully. “Show me a contract.”

With a wave of Belial’s hand, a rather small stack of parchment paper manifested on the altar beside them along with a feather quill and an empty ink well. It did not take long for Lucilius to read all of it; the top paper was their contract and beneath it a wedding certificate.

If there was one thing that Lucilius had deduced in their short time together, it was that Belial was good at concealing his true intentions. No matter how much Lucilius picked apart his words to try and uncover the true intent behind them, he came up with nothing. Still, he knew the rules of bargaining with a demon well, there was no risk in accepting this sort of gift under these circumstances. He’d calculated every possible outcome, there was no course of action that would leave him bound to this demon or lying face down in the dirt with his former colleagues so long as he remained in control of himself. 

But there was literally nothing about this plan that worked in Belial’s favor, even reading through the contract did nothing but make that blatantly clear. There were none of the usual loopholes or side steps that demons usually included, in fact, his only stipulation was that he be allowed to bed others when Lucilius was not in the mood. So much for exclusivity. 

“I want you to reword this line.” Lucilius pointed at the paper, purposefully ignoring how liberal Belial was being with his hands and where they chose to touch. He needed to see how far this demon’s loyalties to him would extend, how far his infatuation would take him. “Instead of having your only service to me be the retrieval of Lucifer’s body, I want you to swear your self to me in service for eternity.”

Belial moaned loud and brushed a hand against the paper, changing the wording without a second glance. “Till death do us part? You drive a high bargain, I love a sadist who knows what he’s doing. Promise to take care of me alright?”

With one last glance over the paper, Lucilius pricked his finger with the razor sharp end of the quill and signed his name in blood first on the contract and then second on the certificate. 

“You don’t have any vows prepared for me?” Belial teased, but managed to pull his attention away from his rutting for long enough to do the same.

“I don’t see anyone here to officiate or witness.” Lucilius glared at him, “I doubt anyone would recognize this union of ours anyway.” And with that, like a pair of matching wedding bands, on both of their left hand ring fingers, two identical black rings appeared; a physical symbol of the sealed deal. Lucilius knew with a single glance that there would be no way to remove them.

“What are you talking about? The priest’s back there.” Belial jabbed a thumb back in the direction of the corpses that had served as materials for Lucilius’ summoning. “I’m sure anyone of them could serve as a witness too, so how about it, lets be efficient and do our vows while we consummate the marriage.”

“On the altar, now.” Lucilius commanded without moving from his spot.

Giddy as could be, Belial complied, hoisting himself up so his long legs dangled off the ground and he was seated comfortably next to Lucilius. It was only after he had stilled that Lucilius clambered to his knees and threw a leg over the other man’s thighs to straddle him. As they faced each other, Lucilius unpinned his head covering and threw it to the floor before working methodically to undo the closure of the demon’s pants. Belial assisted Lucilius in stripping him, unbuttoning his already revealing jacket so that Lucilius could unburden him of it as well. His pants were yanked down to his thighs and with them, his undergarments were also pulled away, revealing what must have been his cock. 

Lucilius prided himself in how little he reacted to the sight of it. It was unnatural to say the least. To say more, it was large, greater than the length of his hand palm to fingertip, and certainly demonic. The coloring was… odd, and the texture looked animalistic. Not that Lucilius had before, but he certainly did not feel a shred of remorse now for having bent the contract more in his own favor. Dealing with... this would certainly be more of a chore than a human cock would have been.

If Belial noticed his appraisal, he seemed to ignore it in favor of removing Lucilius’ tunic. It was the final piece of covering he had on him leaving him fully exposed with all signs of his research now visible to the naked eye. As Belial’s hands found themselves buried in the gentle curve of his chest, he appreciated the markings.

“Nice tattoos Cilius, did you do those yourself?”

“Modesty is highly regarded in this nunnery. It was the only way for me to conceal my research until the opportune time. All of our writings were checked over weekly, I could not be too careful.”

“It’s hot.” Belial’s mouth pressed to the pentagram tattooed over his heart, lips following the delicate black ink writing. As he did this, his large hands massaged into Lucilius’ chest drawing heat back into the skin. His attention moved to his nipples, greedy fingers pinching and twisting at the pink buds. Lucilius tensed at the touch, unsure if he enjoyed the sensation or not. 

Then Belial’s mouth replaced the fingers and Lucilius felt his own hips jerk forward at the contact. He ached now, his thighs dripping with his own arousal as Belial’s teeth caught him and he sucked at the flesh. With a throaty groan, Lucilius threaded his hands back into the demon’s dark hair and pressed him closer.

Belial’s hands moved on ahead of him, settling at Lucilius’ hips. Lucilius knew what was coming as he was lifted and positioned closer over Belial’s thighs. The head of the unnatural length pressed against his flesh, throbbing with its own arousal. 

“When I have Lucifer’s body, you’ll be the one spreading for me.” Lucilius informed him calmly.

“Why wait?” Belial gasped out as he pulled his mouth off with a lewd sounding pop. “I’m sure there’s plenty of other things you can stuff inside me in the meantime.”

Lucilius nodded in approval. “Next time.”

He then hesitated no longer before taking Belial inside himself. He was big, Lucilius knew he could not have expected anything less from a demon of Belial’s sort, and yet, this he had not been entirely ready for. As he sank down onto Belial’s cock, he felt unnatural warmth radiate from their point of contact. It soothed the burn that accompanied the stretch, turning the irritating pain into a pleasant ache. The feeling coaxed him onward, driving him to take more of Belial into himself than should have been possible that quickly. Smoothly, he sheathed Belial fully inside himself.

Predictably, Belial enjoyed that. “God damn Cilius—“ Belial’s chest heaved, his skin flushing red with a deep blush, ”You’re so tight, but god damn, are you nuns still practicing abstinence? Only whores can take a cock like mine without flinching.” 

Annoying. “You pride yourself too much in your own body.”

“Hard not to when I look as good as I do— Mmmm! This is a good position isn’t it? Had it been Sunday morning, we’d be up here in front of Mass wouldn’t we? That’s a good thought, the entire congregation watching while a demon fucks one of ‘em on the altar. I suppose, in a sense, they are still here.” 

Belial’s wings stretched themselves out lazily, knocking a few more candles to the ground. Greedy hands found purchase in the soft flesh of Lucilius ass and kneaded into him, spreading him open further as Belial moaned. 

“I should take you from behind so we can both watch their reactions.”

Lucilius growled back as he lifted his hips up and sank back down. “Stay where you are vermin.”

“You have no idea how much I love that dirty talk of yours. Careful, I might climax before we get to our vows.”

“I have nothing to say to you. You’re bound to me for life, do not disappoint me.” Lucilius threatened as he found a comfortable pace.

Belial nodded gleefully, “And I also promise to be with you always, in sickness and in health, blindfolded or gaged, on top or on bottom, yada yada yada. So Lucilius, before the eyes of the Lord, with the congregation as our witnesses, do you take me to be you husband.”

“Sure.”

“Now you have to ask me.”

“I already know your answer.”

“It’s a formality.”

Lucilius resisted the urge to to look around again. There was nothing about this situation that gave off the impression of requiring a ‘formality’, but he relented anyway. “Do you also take me as your husband?”

“I do.” 

And then Belial’s arms were around him, drawing him into a kiss that should not have tasted as sweet as it did. For a moment, Lucilius thought to pull away, but then his impassive lips opened and the kiss deepened between them. The devil’s tongue pushed between his parted lips sliding over his passionately. 

Then, before he had time to react, they broke apart and Belial drew Lucilius off of himself, rolling him over so that he lay face down against the old oak and weather stained tablecloth of the altar. His legs hung off the edge, perpendicular to him, presenting his ass to the scattered pews and open air of the sanctuary.

Lucilius blushed furiously at the new position.

The absence of the cock inside him was noticeable; the abrupt end of stimulation near infuriating. As he turned to face Belial, to throw back another threat, he found the demon standing behind him, stripping himself of the rest of his clothing. Lucilius watched him return through narrowed eyes, observed him as he lined himself back up with a steady hand. Then, when Belial tensed, preparing himself to slid back in, Lucilius turned away and readied himself.

The first thrust knocked his knees into the front panel, the second Lucilius steadied himself against with a white knuckled grip on the worn out ledge of the table. His whole body rocked with the force, driving the self control from him. The pace was brutal, but the pain did not distract him from the pleasure found in the act— and there certainly was pleasure. Pressure and heat gathered in the pit of his abdomen and the first entirely unrestrained sounds began to fly free from his lips. 

Belial had something to say about it, he was certain, but whatever it was he was too lost in his own bliss to hear it. His eyes closed and his mouth opened, parted lips pressing pleasure drunk sounds into the table cloth. A second climax, more powerful than the last, washed over him with the first hint of Belial’s tensing muscles and tightened grip. His vision blurred and his head sung sweet praises for the momentary release as Belial chased after him, spilling out hot liquid inside him with a final snap of his hips. 

When finally they had settled, Belial pulled out of him and turned Lucilius back over. He felt dizzy and weak limbed, but such a satisfying ache throbbed between his legs that he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Again, Belial’s mouth found his, and they joined back together in a final exhausted kiss.

“Till death do us part.” Belial mused in a low voice.

Lucilius grunted in affirmation.

Then, parting from Belial, he rose and tore a banner from the wall. The heavy cloth he wrapped around himself before returning to sit at the foot of the altar. The demon only moved to pull his pants back on before settling himself down beside Lucilius. Together, the two of them sat in silence, collecting themselves again.

“You thought to lie to me. You’re not a demon.” Lucilius broke the quiet, his eyes trained on the large wooden doors of the cathedral. They lay splintered apart on the floor of the sanctuary, torn off their hinges from the force of the summoning. “If you’re Lucifer’s brother, then you’re a fallen angel.”

“Not much of a difference now is there?” Belial confirmed.

“There is one major one.” Lucilius whispered softly as he raised his left hand in front of his face to acknowledge the dark ring that adorned his finger. 

Belial stopped and turned to face him. “Wait, did you make a contract with me knowing that it wouldn’t be binding to either of us?”

“Motive is worth far more to me than a piece of paper. I do not fear you breaking your oath. You will be loyal to me.” The explanation came with a small confident smile. “But tell me, I am curious, if you despise Lucifer so greatly, why did you follow after your brother during the rebellion?”

Belial lifted an eyebrow at that. “I was never suited for the streets of heaven. It was all just too pristine for me.” 

“That doesn’t seem like a reason enough.”

“It was for me.” Belial shrugged and then nodded his head backwards, pointing a finger in the same direction to draw attention to the twelve winged angel statue that stood behind the altar. “Also couldn’t stand the thought of watching that guy sob his eyes out over Lucifer rebelling. Had to get out of there.”

Lucilius glanced back at the statue and then raised an eye in Belial’s direction. “Sandalphon? The leader of the angels?”

“Yeah, that guy’s got it bad for Lucifer, it’s embarrassing to watch. I wonder who spread the rumor that he was the tallest angel? Probably him. He’s only an inch or so taller than you.” Belial shook his head and laughed. “What about you? If being born with that body wasn’t enough of an insult for you, what finally caused you to snap?”

“He chose me.” 

“Who? God?”

“Yes.” Lucilius fixed his gaze forward again. “That uncaring God that lives in heaven chose me. From the moment of my birth I knew that I was… different from the others, that I was special. I had gifts they didn’t understand. Ironic that through those gifts he made me realize that I had placed my faith in the wrong thing.”

“I can’t say I entirely get it, but let me stay by your side; let me see your vision through to the end.” Belial took the opportunity to rest his head affectionately upon Lucilius’ shoulder, closing his eyes as he did so.

“Till death do us part then.” Lucilius shifted his eyes away and then allowed the silence between them to resume.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a blood offering for more Belisan and Belifaa food.


End file.
